


The Year of the Angel

by societyneedstocrumble



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societyneedstocrumble/pseuds/societyneedstocrumble
Summary: [Mid-Part I canon] Few months have passed since he took her on that cold October day in New York City and the new year had just begun. The first full year she’d spend in his home, first of many more to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-off that came to me suddenly in the middle of the night.  
> I changed the timeline a little, so it might not match with the show, but it's not a big change.  
> Just a little short and sweet thing about Hap's experience having Prairie upstairs for a year.

**Spring**

 

Few months have passed since he took her on that cold October day in New York City and the new year had just begun. The first full year she’d spend in his home, first of many more to come.

Winter hadn’t been easy on his sleep, the image of her confused, terrified face as the door locked behind her haunted his dreams every night. He felt weak, even more so since he begun to realize he wanted her around as much as possible.

Once he became more comfortable having her upstairs, he would occasionally let her go out in the backyard. As risky as it was, he could not deny her the little joy of getting to feel the sunlight, the wind, the grass. He tried telling himself it was the least he could do, that it was just an act of kindness to keep her behaving, but the little smile she seemed to try and hide was enough to get him through the week.

One day, she had offhandedly mentioned it would be nice to have fresh herbs for cooking, so he started a little garden, just for her… No, not for her, he told himself - for his own convenience, of course, even though it took precious hours from his days of work to maintain the new chore. The same excuse went for labeling the whole house just so she could read. Her cooking was exquisite, all of it was worth it just for that...

On one warm, calm day, she sat among the flowers and as she put one behind her ear, he found himself wishing it was his hand brushing away the golden hair and caressing her soft skin. In moments like these, he would catch himself and lock those thoughts away in a distant part of his mind, where he stored all of them.

That’s how spring ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer**

 

He soon found they’d spend more time in the backyard than before. Despite knowing she was blind and they were in the middle of nowhere, he still never let her out of his sight, just in case... 

She didn’t laugh anymore, not since the day they’ve met. The birds chirped joyfully in the trees above them, but nothing could compare to the melody of her laugh back at the oyster bar. The song he so desperately wanted to hear once more, but knew never would again.

She helped with the garden sometimes and seemed to enjoy it. Planting vegetables and flowers, feeling the dirt between her fingers seemed to give her a faint feeling of satisfaction in the horror of her new existence.

On those hot days, he watered the garden with a hose while she sat nearby soaking in the sun. She wore only her spaghetti strap dress and the drops of sweat on her bare arms glistened in the sun. She’d reach out for the water to cool her neck, sighing in pleasure. It made his heart ache in ways he never knew before and he blushed, looking away. He knew she could always feel him staring, but was kind enough to pretend she didn’t.

On few occasions, he allowed for them to eat outside, on a blanket on the ground, the next best thing to a real picnic. By that time, the little domestic fantasy he created around them was in full blown, no matter how many ways he tried to justify his delusions. He needed a housekeeper, he needed to eat, she needed to eat. They needed a break from work sometimes...

He didn’t understand why he wanted to be around her or felt the warmth he never experienced before when she was with him. The unexplained, unnamed feeling in his chest that seemed to grow everyday he got to share with her. He even felt like himself again in her presence and that house almost felt like a home.

That’s how summer ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall**

 

He raked the fallen leaves that covered their little garden while she sat on a bench he had built under the big tree, wrapped in her knit cardigan, breathing in the crispy air. 

Sometimes, she would wear a braid around her head and the light of the afternoon sun behind her made the little stray hairs look like a halo. She seemed more somber these days, perhaps dreading this time of the year.

The day before her Birthday he had told her what was coming. She said nothing and didn’t speak to him the next day. He didn’t dare to bring it up again.

They spent her Birthday like any other day before and after, preparing the dinner in the kitchen. He handed her fresh parsley and as he laid his hand on hers, expecting her to freeze in place until he let go as usual, she grazed her pinky against his. They remained in the moment for few seconds until the familiar fear kicked in and he excused himself to the table. She went to bed early that day.

When there was nothing to do outside, he’d put on records and watch her listen, imagining how would it feel like to dance with her. 

On chill evenings, she made him cocoa with marshmallows, the only sugary treat he’d allow himself, but she never drank with him. Instead, she sat on the bench, tracing shapes of leaves with her fingers, silent and absent-minded. It hurt him to see her like this, but the work needed to be done. It was always the work and she was a distraction he could not afford...

That’s how fall ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter**

 

The winter came early that year and the freezing weather reminded him just how brutal it could be. Almost as cold as the dread he felt when he watched her on the monitors, talking to the boy.

They didn’t go out much that season, but on those rare occasions, he’d give her his warmest sweater to put on. He couldn't help but to think how adorable she looked nearly drowning in it as she stumbled around the thick snow.

She was used to rough winters and adjusted to her new life well. She never complained and he almost hated her for it, almost wished she would gotten angry sometimes. Some deep need for punishment would bubble up to the surface where he tried his best to push it back down.

On New Year’s Eve, he let her stay up till midnight and listen to the fireworks from the next town over. He never liked that noise, but with her, it didn’t bother him at all.

He sat next to her on the bench, keeping safe distance, but despite himself, briefly imagined putting his arm around her. She’d cuddle up to him and they’d keep each other warm... He cursed himself again for letting the thoughts escape their own little prison.

They didn’t exchange a word when he lead her back to her cage. He enjoyed being silent with her, felt they somehow always understood each other without words. The turning of her head in his direction and a little nod was more than any words that could be spoken and he was thankful.

He didn’t yet know he’d have to stop letting her out after she’d push him down the stairs just couple months later. If he only knew to savor what little time together they had upstairs… The time he’d never get back again.

That's how winter ended and the next day would mark a start of another year.

Another year of sadness and pain.

Another year of longing stares and brief touches.

Another year of guilt and remorse.

Another year of her...

The year of the Angel.


End file.
